The present invention relates generally to a kite and, more particularly to a kite having wing portions capable of flapping during flight.
Various styles of kites, such as kites having keels or acrobatic kites, are known in the art. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,402, for example, a typical kite having a keel includes a xe2x80x9cdeltaxe2x80x9d shape having a flat body supported by a central rod, angled rods, and a rigid cross rod. The central rod is attached to the body. The two, angled rods are also attached to the body and are oriented at acute angles with respect to the central rod. The rigid cross rod is connected between the acute angled rods. The supporting structure of the typical kite having a keel limits the possible shapes that can be used for the kite. Furthermore, wing portions of typical kites having keels are substantially constrained and are, therefore, incapable of significant flapping during flight.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
A kite is disclosed having a body and a supporting structure. The body has first and second edges. The supporting structure has a central member, first and second wing members, first and second cross members, and a brace member. The central member is attached to the body such that the body has first and second wing portions on either side of the central member. The wing members are attached to the body on either side of the central member. Preferably, the wing members are orientated at an approximately perpendicular angle with respect to the central member. The cross members each have first and second ends and an intermediate portion. The first ends are respectively coupled to one of the wing members. The second ends are coupled to the body adjacent the second edge. The intermediate portions of the cross members are held adjacent the central member and preferably cross one another at a substantially equivalent point on the central member. The brace member is capable of biasing the first and second wing members apart. The brace member has first and second ends and an intermediate portion. The first and second ends are respectively coupled to the first and second wing members. The intermediate portion is held adjacent the central member. During operation, the supporting structure maintains structural integrity allowing the disclosed kite to fly yet allowing the wing portions of the disclosed kite on either side of the central member to flap.
The foregoing summary is not intended to summarize each potential embodiment or every aspect of the invention disclosed herein.